dofuswikifandomcom_it-20200215-history
Preferisce la morte in mare
Ottenimento Parla con Leemani Nelzacco a (-77,-44) nei sotterranei della Taverna d'Argento. Buongiorno caro turista, permetti di presentarmi. Io sono Leemani Nelzacco, discepolo di Etram. Ah, è il tuo? E' talmente somigliante al mio che pensavo lo fosse. Cosa? Devo rimettere a posto questi gioielli dove li ho presi? Ma certo, io li sto sto solo conservando. Se posso darti un consiglio, non fidari della gente onesta. Perchè? Semplice, perchè non sai mai quando ti tradiranno. Tutto il contrario rispetto a noi, discepoli di Etram. Ah è la tua borsa dei kama quella? L'hai senza dubbio persa, meno male che t'ho trovata... >Continua la discussione Ho sentito dire che sei particolarmente dotato a trovar le persone scompars. Ti interesserebbe trovare qualcuno per me? Si tratta di mio Padre, Eelgatto. Beh, non è proprio sparito, ecco, in effetti è morto circa 50 anni fa. Cercava di raggiungere il continente passando dalla Culla di Alma, sul lato nord-est dell'isola. L'acqua là non è gelata, ma potenti correnti marine sbattono le navi contro gli scogli. Ti risparmio i dettagli di questa sotria appassionante, ma tutto quel che voglio è che ritrovila sua anima. Non te l'ho detto? Quel luogo è infestato dagli spiriti dei marinai. Ti chiedo quindi di andare là, trovare mio padre e chiedergli dove ha nascosto il suo bottino, grutto di una lunga vita di furti di tutti i generi. >Accetta Necessiti di altri tre personaggi per terminare la missione. Essi dovranno essere al tuo stesso step di missione o averla già completata. Tappa 1: Finchè la barca va ... Leemani Nelzacco vuole sapere dove il suo defunto padre ha nascosto il suo bottino. :Parla con EElgatto Nelzacco at (-56,-77). :Per questo step dovrai prima avere una Media Pietra d'Anima perfetta. EElgatto Nelzacco ti proporrà di combattere o di tornare con una pietra. Dovrai combattere da solo. Tuttavia, il tuo avversario avrà 0 Punti Azione e passerà ogni turno. :Come entreai nella mappa verrai aggredito da un gruppo di mob contenti 1x Vedetta Fantasma, 1x Fantimoniere, 1x Fantarpione, 1x Fantasminmare. Potrai farti aiutare da altri personaggio (a condizione che non siano allo stesso punto della quest quando entrerai nella mappa]] o potrai morire e ritornare a (-58,-83) dove non verrai più riaggredito.. Eelgatto Nelzacco ha accettato di rivelarti il luogo in cui è nascosto il suo tesoro se riuscirai a liberare la sua anima. Quando parlerai con Eelgatto a (-58,-83) ti proporrà di entrare nel relitto. E' caldamente consigliato ti portare più persone con te, ma ricordati che sono ammesse solo 4 persone al combattimento (e soprattutto che si dovranno trovare al medesimo step della quest). Ti darà la possibilità di scegliere se Entrare nel relitto o trovare dei compagni. Quando entrerai nel relitto verrai trasformato in uno spirito e i tuoi punti vita massimi diventeranno 50 con 6PA e 3PM. Il primo gruppo conterrà 4 Spirati livello 1. Avrai a disposizione 4 incantesimi per ucciderli: Pulsante: Causa danni di tipo Neutro e respinge il bersaglio. PA: 3, PO: 1, CC 1/40, Effetti: Respinge di 2 caselle, Danni: da 1 a 5 (danni Neutro), Danni critici: 6 (danni Neutro); Arpionaggio Vampirico: Ruba PV (Neutro), PA: 4, PO:1, CC: 1/40, Danni: da 5 a 10 PV (furto Neutro), Danni critici: 11 PV (furto Neutro); Cura spirituale: Restituisce PV al bersaglio. PA: 2, PO: 1-5, CC 1/40, Effetti: Restituisce da 5 to 10 PV, Danni criticit: Restituisce 11 PV; Perforazione: Causa danni di tipo Neutro in linea retta, PA:4, PO: 2-5; CC: 1/40, Area di effetto: linea di 4 caselle, Lancia solo in linea, Danni: da 1 a 5 (danni Neutro), Danni critici: 6 (danni Neutro). Spirata a livello 1 hanno 50 PV, 6 PA, 3 PM e non hanno resistenze. La migliore spell per attaccare è Pulsante perchè se porti i nemici contro un muro o un altro personaggio causa ulteriori danni da spinta. Le battaglie non danno esperienza e non danno drop e non ci sono punti da sfida. Se sei con un gruppo di 4 personaggi nel gruppo, utilizzate il quarto personaggio per curare gli altri. Il secondo gruppo contiene uno Spirito Ribelle (livello 1) e x4 Spirito di Cannone (livello 1). Spirito Ribelle ha 300PV, 100% resistenza neutro e ruba PA. Kannon Spirit uses a linear area attack to all 4 sides. You can't damage Rebellious Spirit, because you only have neutral spells and pushback damage doesn't work either. At the start of the fight Rebellious Spirit enters Heavy and Rooted state. To kill him you have to make Kannon Spirits stand linear to Rebellious Spirit and make them cast their attack spell on you. The best way is to have all Kannon Spirits in a straight line with Rebellious Spirit then have your charactes stand linear with the Kannon Spirits and heal each other and the Kannons until Rebellious Spirit is dead. Upon winning you get the quest item Seasickness (which blocks you from re-entering the minidungeon for 24 hours) and if you are lucky you can drop Az le Tech's Cursed Treasure. (Click the chest in the middle of the map.) Rewards Level-based XP (2,110,000 at level 200), 25480 Kamas, 2 Ice Kama, 1 Vigi Pirate Eye